


Bursting News

by ProjectChained



Series: Bursting News [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Kink, M/M, Slash, belly inflation, male belly expansion, male belly inflation, male x male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectChained/pseuds/ProjectChained
Summary: In this series, Michael, a journalist for the newspaper Bursting News, is seeking for some trendy scoops to write down in the next day headlines, his boss will often send him as to interview some people around the world, and also sometimes let Michael have some time to research on specific element where he did investigate as to find out a scoop.





	1. The Reporter's Dirty Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M.B](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=M.B).



BurstingNews

Chapter 1

The Reporter’s Dirty Mind

 

Boss : I hope you like this job? *Smiles.* Being affected to the lust part of the newspaper service is being very lucky! Ready for your first subject? *Wonder what it is.*

Reporter : I'm ready! Let's see what we have? *Smile.*

Boss : You may begin with a pretty easy try, by interviewing the biggest hunk cat inflater from the nightclub Inflaterotica?

Reporter : Sounds… Yummy! *Smile and lick his lips.*

Boss : And if you wish to have fun, just go for it! All I ask you to not forget is to do the interview! Go then, his next representation is in 2 hours!

Reporter : Oh! Then I must hurry to see him before the show to begin! *Worried a bit about time.*

Boss : The cab will wait you down the building! Don't worry, you will be on time!

Reporter : Then there I go! *Runs out.*

*And indeed a cab waits for you.*

Driver : Are you Michael? *Just to be sure he will drive the right guy.*

Michael : Yeah!

Driver : Inflaterotica… Then let's go!

*Drives very well and an hour later you arrived!*

Michael : Thanks, it was nice ride!

Driver : You're welcome! *Blushes.*

*And you come across to see the sumptuous and very famous Inflaterotica club… Where many inflators stars made their beginnings as Huge inflator, or private strippers.*

Michael : Big place, I should search him! *Smile.*

*When at the entrance, you see a Huge Bellied Bouncer.*

Huge Bellied Bouncer : You're the journalist? *He is very muscled and his belly looks rock solid!*

Michael : Yep! Good belly you got! *Pokes.*

Huge Bellied Bouncer : Here bouncer need a huge filled hard belly!! In case of paparazzi! So we may give them a good lesson! *Rubs his belly.* Imagine one of those small guys with such fucking belly? I think they won't try infiltrate or bother our guys twice after such warning!

Michael : Hehe! But how you feel? Isn't it feeling uncomfortably tight?

Huge Bellied Bouncer : Nah… *Belly sweating since the beginning all reddish… As if a full tank of helium got pumped inside him! And miraculously his belly haven't exploded yet!* Just a bit… *Mind : Hopefully they give us ass plugs or I would be fucking farting crazy!* And you know, it's my job, if I can't stand it… Then I should find something else to do as a job! *Try be very strong even if such size would be uncomfortable, even for someone extremely experimented!*

Michael : You look too tight! Let me help you… *Rubs that huge belly.*

Huge Bellied Bouncer : *Gasps, as his belly finally relaxes a bit.* It feels, good…

Michael : Yep! Now you are still huge but you feel better! *Smiles happily helping him.*

Huge Bellied Bouncer : *Smiles.* That's why I like true journalists… They care about us all, the little hands in the backstage, caring to help out, for making everything working out just as it should on stage! Then you may enter! *Smiles and rubs Michael's hair softly, now he is uncombed.*

Michael : Sure! But where to find that guy? *Shows paper with name he got from Boss.*

Huge Bellied Bouncer : HOLY FUCK!! You got to interview The Big Cat?! Lucky you! *Impressed!!*

Michael : Yeah! Is he good?

Huge Bellied Bouncer : You never saw him on TV?! He did finished 2nd on world wide contest last year!!

Michael : Really? I don't watch TV much! *Sorry.*

Huge Bellied Bouncer : End of left corridor, room 69! You won't be deceived! *Sneaky lusty smile.* *Pat his gut.* Imagine this, bigger… Stronger and tighter!! Now go to see him!

Michael : Sure! *Walks there.*

*You hear loud machinery working and very loud grunts.*

Michael : *KNOCK!! KNOCK!!*

*Machinery noise stops, and you hear loud squeaks, then big creaks from wooden ground creaking under heavy foot steps!*

Felix : *Opens door and his belly is almost fitting the doorway size!* Yeah? What's for?! *Looks damn sexy, his sweat covering his worked out body, he is naked… Balls hanging and groaning from being tight, a huge pulsating cock tapping on his gut, giving you nice drum sounds, and gurgles as well from hitting his huge outtie!* *His arms and legs are three times larger than yours, and it's pure muscles!!*… You okay? You’re all red… *Mind : Maybe it's the light…*

Michael : I'm okay, and you? *Blushes.*

Felix : I was working out for tonight shows… If it's for a fan autograph, then give me a second… *Mind : Again one fan… I hope this one won't just try to seduce me for my body…* *He walks toward his table where it is done for autograph sessions… And you see his giant ass wiggling… Which is freaking hot!*

Michael : No need for paper, I'm here to know you better! *Blushes even more.*

Felix : Learn about me? *Wondering.* So you haven't came only because my body is nice but for my own mind? *Smiles feeling finally someone normal exists around there.* Ohh, yeahh!! You must be the journalist I had to meet!! Forgive me, It's just… I receive so much fans, that I end simply bored to open the door as it's the same monologue every single times! I need to even clean the ground twice a day from every guys who cum over me just from seeing my body in person… I mean… Damn, am I so much of a turn on?! *Or he has no self confidence… Or he is the most modest person you ever met!*

Michael : Yeah! I'm here to know you better and help readers know you better too! Can I do something first?

Felix : *Sits on his personal hand made chair for his big sized body, but with such belly… It hardly fitting his gut, which squeezes it a bit, and during the whole interview, all you will see is an enormous gut!* Sure, what you wanna do?

Michael : *Walks to him and gently pokes that big outtie.*

Felix : Hmm, you love big navels? *GUUURRGGLE!!*

_*Beginning of the Interview*_

_Michael : Yep! Tell me how you reached so huge?_

_Felix : At all? Or tonight? *Asks in need or precision.*_

_Michael : At all! Tonight I can guess it! *Shows grin and winks.*_

_Felix : I train a lot since my young age! Everyday since like, let's say around 10 or 15 Years, I hook up the pump and goes for my max! And keep the pressure inside for hours! It wasn't easy in high school, study benches aren't made for big bellied guys such as me! *Embarrassed.*_

_Michael : Whoa! You really worked for years to reach such size! *Proud.*_

_Felix : Hehe!! Yeah! I did and today I'm on top 3! And truly, being 2 nd it's feeling freaking good! *Rubs his swelling gut… Which slowly relaxes.*_

_Michael : Don't you fear to burst someday?_

_Felix : Oh, you've missed last week show then… *Embarrassed because he hasn't planned on exploding that time* Damn, I did bang… It happens often in such job to explode! Heh, the tire deciding not to stop on right time from a bad program written, or just a belly lock… Heh! Common job! *Laughs joyful…*_

_Michael : Nice! I see people care well of you, no scars and belly looks great!_

_Felix : Maximum one burst show a week! And all is thought to be sure it will be comfortable afterward! Nutritive cream… Repairing Body Robot… And many other stuff!_

_Michael : Good! How you feel during your shows? Did you feel scared on a few first ones?_

_Felix : Oh, back in the old times… I remember my very first show! My belly gurgling! It was about to pop!! I felt it stretching outward, it was my first explosion on stage, it seems scary at the first sight! But looking further, it was really worth the fun it gave to me and the audience, as it wasn't expected by anyone or even shown in the scenario! It obtained afterward really great reviews from the critics! Nowadays I feel really nice here! Every of my shows are like a love sharing time with all those guys, where I can artistically and sensually express what I do adding to it, giving pleasure to all these men!_

_Michael : Great! You got any tips for beginners?_

_Felix : That their bellies are great and can stretch enormous if KEEP the pressure on and in! *Hopes it will be enough helpful!*_

_Michael : Do you always prepare alone for your shows?_

_Felix : Not always, sometimes the best worldwide inflator come and gives me a hand! It depends if he is too busy or not!_

_Michael : I'm not one of the best but can I help your belly grow bigger this time? *Smiles proudly.*_

_Felix : Sure! *Gets up pretty easily while he is enormous bellied.* You need I describe to my fan what is my setup?_

_Michael : Yeah! And your feelings when you grow huger and huger! *Feel he is near from obtaining a big scoop.*_

_Felix : Then how about giving a private session in exclusivity for? *Waits the newspaper name to show he is officially giving it to this newspaper only!*_

_Michael : BurstingNews!_

_Felix : Then here is in exclusivity for BurstingNews, first my setup! And they got pervy readers… So guys, here it is… My secret recipe for a giant belly! *Pat a big iron block.* 15 000 Liter an hour! This monster pump got designed by one of the best manufacturer! And it has my name on it, as it was the first one produced, they decided then to keep it as it could be a good value, heh iron and my gut match well!_

_Michael : Impressive one!!_

_Felix : I got 17 bulb pumps… 57 Compressor… 23 Footpumps… 12 Ballpumps… 21 Handpumps… And finally… One handmade pump box made by my boyfriend…_

_Michael : Hehe! How fast will you burst if use all at same time?_

_Felix : I think accumulated I won't last for long, surely 5 minutes as accumulated it could serve 100 000 Liter an hour easily!!_

_Michael : Whoa! Let's pump you bigger, you need to finish preparing for show! *Smiles.* And you look able to take more still! *Winks playful.*_

_Felix : Then you wish I use what? I let you decide what I use as you are my helper for this time._

_Michael : Big handpump car tire one!_

_Felix : Then go on! Insert it! *Shows his ass sexily and it does wiggles.* You can even hug it if you like!_

_Michael : With my hands? Nah, I can't fully hug that belly even if I want! *Laughs enjoying this moment, and inserts tube softly into that big strong ass!*_

_Felix : Ass or belly! Rub it all over as you like it! *Moans.* Hmm, you're harsh!! I fucking love it… *Moans softly!*_

_Michael : Hey, I'm not so harsh unless I feel you wish it! *Pumps at average rate that belly…*_

_Felix : And what if I wish it, my bad journalist? *This hot air groaning balloon blimp is swelling even huger…*_

_Michael : Then you will feel it later! *Pumps more to fill that belly up really tight!!*_

_Felix : *Rubs his gut which reach extreme proportions that no beginner could reach, and which is very advanced for people which have his experience…* That is what I call a blimp! It never fails to impress me!_

_Michael : *Gives pump to Felix.* You want to impress me more? Then pump it up while I rub your belly! *Very hot right now.*_

_Felix : You love big nasty cats?! Then you gonna be served!! *Press with all his might each time pushing his belly to an even more dangerous size! And not showing any sign of exhaustion at all!*_

_Michael : *Rubs that belly softly helping it to take air easier.*_

_Felix : *Feels a little tight and Michael see the pace decreased, he pumps slower as now he is fucking enormous, Michael feel now every times Felix presses on the pump… Air which is hissing inside him! Which is sexy*_

_Michael : You are truly huge! *Rubs harder and Felix feels pressure in belly decreases where belly expands even huger.* How does it feels?_

_Felix : Are you a professional at rubbing?! Because it feels freaking good!!_

_Michael : Nah, but I know well how to do! *Happy!*_

_Felix : *Pumps bravely… But bravely to show sign of weakness… Some noises such as rumbles here and there… Tensing points… Now twitching parts! Slowly… It is belly that is shaking whole now!!*_

_Michael : *Rubs finding those parts with fingers, and belly starts to soften again!* You are getting very full, you know?_

_Felix : I know! *Sweats and panting softly while he breathes… Having to concentrate on his expansion to avoid explosion!*_

_Michael : *Rubs that belly like dancing around it to reach every part, and it grows, grows and grows starting to surprise Felix how huge it gets without burst!*_

_Felix : Fuck… Guys should seriously consider employing you here for our shows!! With such hands you would become very popular in no time!! You are the perfect rubbing guy! *Pumps and now it hisses loudly like in an over inflated latex balloon reaching it's limits!*_

_Michael : *Keeps rubbing and feels belly starts to pulse much from effort and lust.* Grow a bit more and I will give you a surprise! *Teasing him up!*_

_Felix : *Pumps five more times and now creaking noise can be heard… Not as commonly from the wooden ground but from belly pushing over it harder and harder, seriously overgrown and growing still bigger becoming more than an enormous freak balloon!!*_

_Michael : And here is the surprise! *Kisses that pulsing bellybutton and licks it so good that Felix can't hold cum!*_

_Felix : OHHH FUCK… *Covers Michael with tons of cum! Yelling how much he loves it!* Damn! Forgive me but it was so good I couldn't resist!!_

_Michael : It's okay! Visiting a lusty cat, I prepared well! *Shows totally liquid-proof phone!*_

_Felix : You filmed the whole interview?? *Very happy about it!!* Hope my fans will love it!_

_*End Of Interview*_

Felix : *Look at the clock* Damn, I must deflate fast!! Or I will be late for my show!!

Michael : Sure! *Smile happily!*

Felix : *Writes down the address of the 1st World Wide best Inflator… It's a tiger, named Dylan, in his 20's according to what is written…* I go for it!! *Farts loudly…* Wish me best of luck! *Get out of room and runs farting to reach scene deflated… Already late a bit!*

*You're now alone in the room.*

Michael : Hehe! Today he will do his best show in a while!! *Sneaky grin!*

*Returns to office…*

Boss : Show me your report! *Smiles knowing it shouldn’t be too hard to obtain a good final render as it was an easy mission this time.*

Michael : Here! *Shows well written and very positive report, skipping parts where Felix showed a bit of weakness.*

Boss : Impressive! He had to be really good to obtain such an impressive review!

Michael : And don't forget to watch tonight's show with him, you will see he is really great!! *Smiles greatly knowing he was very influencing for tonight success that gonna happen not sooner than in the next hour on TV Channel 5!*


	2. One Critics Favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry the journalist is sent to make a critic and review of the show of Felix which is live on TV.

**BurstingNews**

**Chapter 2**

**One Critics Favorite**

 

Jerry : *Attends to The Big Cat super show!!* *When he gets out of the car being one very awaited invited person, many photographer did some shots of this VIP class journalist of BurstingNews!* *Smiles happily.* The show of the year, and it's here and now!! *He enters with tons of invited people which are filling the theater* Nice place!!

Television Host : Welcome everyone, please avoid even if it is very… VERY tempting, to do any video of tonight’s show to avoid copyright infringement, or photos as the flash could take away our inflator’s concentration… Thank you! AND NOW PLEASE GENTLEMENS… WELCOME… FELIIIIIIIIIIXXX!!!

Jerry : Mm! Sexy and Strong! *Very lusty smile.*

Felix : *Walks on the scene wearing a dark latex suit, it is tight and displaying a very nice sized crotch tightly captured by latex suit… Which has a zipper opened a very bit at pectorals parts, which let people admire a very small part of his pecs, keeping the mystery full for the rest of his body!*

_Jerry : *Writes Down : The big cat entering on stage will be obtaining the full attention from audience, by teasing them on what he is wearing, which is here a full black latex suit, people wonder what is below it, only light may reveal it up.*_

Felix : *Steps on stage loudly, almost stomping to be setting the strong ambiance, and the tempo to be fully in rhythm with the music in the background, which is following every of his moves, he turns 90 degrees on the left to rub his very flat and hot belly which is nicely ridged…*

_Jerry : *And here it starts, famous balloon is doing nice lusty move to warm up the audience.*_

Felix : *He turns to show his ass and make somebody shaking to make this big hand-made suit squeak and wiggling sexily… And give them a preview of what his belly will become in term of noise, tightness and just make size be 10 times bigger or around so.*

_Jerry : *His body language shows pride and kindness, and his ass is amazingly round, waiting for a tube to enter.*_

Felix : *Turn back and surprised everyone with a big bulge, and set himself on side again so he may show he has a pretty hyper sized dick!*… *And starts to open very slowly his suit and fucks the air which softly reveal a bouncing bulge to the public! His ass continuing to make his suit squeaking, is attracting the audience attention on so much, that at the same time it is very pleasurable to enjoy in a multiple way!*

_Jerry : *Sexy moves make that hunk look even more attractive, as his clothes opens slowly revealing a perfectly shaped body!*_

Felix : *Now done unzipping the suit… He takes off the suit, he reveals a freaking hot body, and decides it is time for pumping.* TIME TO FREAKING PUMP HUGE GUT!! *Inserts very softly the tube and then reveal the pump he will use this time… Which is a 3,000 Liter compressor, taking off the cover which was on it.*

_Jerry : *That pump is massive, surely he can go till burst with it but who knows how long he will last.*_

Felix : *He rubs it, softly.* Are you ready for the big fill up time? *Smiles proudly.*

_Jerry : *He teased again, almost provokes audience by giving nice rubs to the pump and not to them privately.*_

Felix : *Now set himself back from the public explicitly teasing them to their maximum patience, as people wish to see his belly frontal view… As he now plugged it on moaning from the false effort needed to plug on the button… His belly inflates… Fast! Very fast! Ballooning noises can be heard from the air traveling around his whole belly.*

_Jerry : *That belly inflates, even more, with gallons at an incredible pace making hunk's body the most spectacular I ever seen so far!!*_

Felix : *Has fun.* Huh? *Turns 90 degrees on right* Am I pregnant?! *Rubs his huge term sized gut which still inflates out and navel pops.* OH I feel it kicking in! *Clenches ass to force occurrence of bubbling noises inside!!*

_Jerry : *He plays well innocence, except his cock is showing huge lust accumulated, his bellybutton popped out!! But I'm sure he is very far still from being full!!*_

Felix : *Inflates huger belly groaning, far bigger than pregnant now!* Maybe I'm only gassy? *Looks at his gut letting everyone seeing it from frontal view now, his sides and ball belly is lewdly expanding in front of everyone… His dick pulsing is poking and patting his growing navel which creates nice drumming symphony, a well set rhythm, with the music, his huge balloon is waving!*

_Jerry : *His belly grows bigger and bigger, and his thick cock turns it into huge drum, that looks incredibly sexy!! What is getting is even better is this harmony, drumming at the same pace than the beat per minute of the music!*_

Felix : *Fucks the air and makes drumming noise louder from now banging at his own gut with his strong pulsating dick… His gut waving strongly as it is growing even bigger than himself slowly… Hissing noise appearing now… Sexily telling to audience he is reaching his very best since some days!*

_Jerry : *Amazing balloon belly reaches even huger than whole rest of his body, and still grows at alarming rate, that drum!!! Kissing noise let them all know his face rubs his gut, and that noise awaken lust of everyone around even more!*_

Felix : YEAH I’M FUCKING FULL!! *Groans and rumbles grows louder… As creaking noise which dangerously tells Felix he should cum soon or he will burst without doing!*

_Jerry : *Finally that blimp is reaching incredible limits, whole body sweat from growing pressure but still strong muscles protect it from bursting, like an overinflated balloon!*_

Felix : *Now tease moaning from tightness as this blimp shakes in harmony with his dick, people now wondering what will burst out first!*

_Jerry : *His whole body shakes from lust and effort, we can't determine if he will he burst, or cum first, or even both at same time!! But that amazing blimp is still growing huger like rejecting any limits at all!!!*_

Felix : HERE IT CUMS!! *Cums very strongly, everywhere and explodes! Loudly moaning reaching the hugest orgasm of his life so far!*

_Jerry : *And it was almost at same time that a huge orgasm and big explosion occurred, and that made everyone's ears ring much, the perfect end of a perfect blimp show.*_

*Jerry heads back to the Local Newspaper Agency.*

Boss : I hope you made an excellent written review, the show made the best audience in prime-time! Reaching 42% on porn networks during the staging area!!

Jerry : Yeah! *Gives it.*

Boss : *Look…* Truly excellent!! You did a great job! It is around 00:00, have a day off tomorrow! You deserved it!

Jerry : Hehe! It was a pleasure such work! *Blushes and nods*

Boss : Then you are dismissed for today, have a nice day off! *Mind : He deserved it! His job was truly excellent here, tomorrow the headlines will be one of the best since some weeks!*


End file.
